1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used for dispensing cleaning fluids and wipers for use in the general activity of cleaning objects, surfaces and the like. The new device provides a convenient container to transport fluid and wipers to a location to be cleaned in an easy portable combination.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently known various devices for dispensing cleaning fluids and wipers such as paper towels for use in cleaning. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,224, issued Mar. 13, 1984. In such devices the fluid is held in a dispenser which has an elongated neck attached to a relative broad base member all of which form the fluid chamber. A roll of wipers such as paper towels is placed on the elongated neck and rests on the base. A fluid dispensing fixture is then attached to the outlet aperture at the top of the elongated neck.
In this simple version the cleaning fluid and paper towels may be transported to a location to be cleaned. There is also provision for inserting the device in a case and for attaching the case to a support. A vertical slot is provided in the case for dispensing paper towels. Devices such as this and others currently known are bulky and not easily used when transported in the portable configuration to a site for cleaning.
Another example of the art is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,989, issued Oct. 13, 1998. In this case a more compact dispenser is illustrated. The device again illustrates an elongated neck with various disclosures related to retaining member for inhibiting the unraveling of paper towels from the roll. However, the retaining members disclosed do not describe or anticipate a much similar more straight forward device for retaining the paper towels.
The present invention provides for a combination fluid container and wiper dispenser in a relatively lightweight, single hand grippable configuration for the user. The improved device has a hand grip portion on the elongated neck of the fluid container and the roll of towels or wipes may be shortened for proper sizing. In addition a simple handle may be placed on the elongated neck. The handle may be used to carry the dispenser, may be bowed inward with flexible construction to inhibit paper towel unraveling from the roll and to adjust to variable diameter rolls, may be augmented with an elastic retaining member for inhibition of paper towel unraveling, and may be structured to include a cutting edge to cut paper towels from the roll. A pouch may also be provided for disposal of soiled wipers.